Prince?
by Kami Igarashi
Summary: {Dime... ¿Los príncipes existen?} Stan Marsh es bastante ingenuo enamorándose de la persona que sólo le causa problemas y le lastima. Pero no todo está lleno de tristeza para este muchacho. Un ligero cambio en sus sentimientos ocurre cuando conoce a Craig Tucker, apuesto y lo suficientemente 'encantador' para enamorarlo por completo. CRAN. Mención de Stenny, Bunny, etc.


_Hola preciosos!(?) Gracias por pasar a leer mis intentos fallidos de fanfics ~ ... bien, aquí hay otro Cran, o un intento de eso. Aclaro que tiene un poco de OoC y que los muchachos no estudian en la misma escuela, solo 'Team Stan'(?) .. sin más, lean con gusto, disfruten_

_South Park y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone_

* * *

**Prince? **

Fue un encuentro fortuito, dos cuerpos a la luz de la luna se encuentran y conectan con una fuerte intensidad, a sabiendas que esto dañará a terceros, pero fueron consumidos por la lujuria del momento. Por ahora están en su mundo, lo disfrutan, son el uno para el otro. Hasta que llega ese mundo y uno despierta de su ensueño, entrando en razón. Mira con asombro el cuerpo bajo suyo, estaba jadeante. Apretó los ojos como si fuese un mal sueño, no, esto no podía ser, no de nuevo. Sintió una extraña repulsión y se separó con brusquedad de su acompañante, demonios, se sentía inexplicablemente sucio. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama pasando su mano por su cabello rubio, alborotándolo, lo había hecho de nuevo, no sabía controlarse.

El otro chico le miró de soslayo, y sonrió de forma triste, nuevamente había despertado de aquel dulce sueño antes de tiempo, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no podía ser _diferente _por una vez? Suspiró incorporándose en el colchón. Observó la espalda del otro, tenía nauseas, pero no era por repulsión o malestar, era algo profundo que surgió. Una lágrima traviesa recorrió su mejilla, sonrió nuevamente, no quería comenzar a sollozar, pero no podía evitarlo. Sintió frío. Comenzó con ligeros temblores y escalofríos, el ambiente se sentía tan pesado. Inhaló y exhaló repetidas veces, se le había dificultado el respirar. Sintió el cuerpo del contrario levantarse con rapidez de la cama, su olor le llenó los pulmones, _dolía. _Pasó saliva con dificultad y se cubrió con la sábana. La silueta del rubio se paseaba por la habitación, estaba recogiendo su ropa. Se mordió el labio para evitar soltar un alarido.

Se había vuelto todo tan incómodo, _pesado_, no podría seguir más tiempo en esa habitación, no era necesario encender la luz, conocía el lugar de memoria y _odiaba eso. _Se colocó la ropa con algo de torpeza, sólo quería salir de ahí. Sacudió sus harapos y se acercó a la puerta. No estaba seguro si podía decir algo coherente. Pasó saliva entreabriendo los labios.

-_Esto no pasó ¿sí? –_soltó de forma cruda y fría. Inclusive sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal cuando lo dijo. Esperó una respuesta.

_-… S-Sí –_Se escuchó el susurro de la rota voz del muchacho en la cama. Apretó los labios, tomó la perilla de la puerta y salió de aquella habitación lo más pronto posible. Todo había sido una equivocación, ya estaba claro. Le temblaban las piernas inexplicablemente, _¿por qué? _

Se quedó inmóvil hasta que escuchó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse con fuerza. Se sentía como un estúpido. _"Esto no pasó ¿sí?" _No le quedó de otra que responder de forma corta para no soltar en llanto. ¿Por qué seguía torturándose de esa forma?

Los escalofríos y temblores habían cesado, pero el ambiente continuaba estando frío e impregnado con el dulce aroma que emanaba aquel muchacho. Apretó con fuerza el pedazo de tela que le cubría, soltando más lágrimas, dejándolas caer libremente sobre su rostro.

_{Mi corazón está lleno de dolor, es desbordante} _

_{Sigo teniendo este amor}_

Se dejó caer en el colchón mientras sollozaba, ¿cómo podía estar amando a alguien que le trataba de semejante forma? Era un estúpido total. El cuerpo le comenzó a doler. Estaba en completa oscuridad y soledad, sentía ese raro e inconfortable vacío en su pecho. Se sentía roto, _destrozado. _Algo le decía que esa noche no dormiría nada, no, no lo haría. Los temblores volvieron, la impotencia surgió desde lo profundo de su ser, las náuseas le golpearon con tremenda brusquedad. Simplemente él _se descompuso. _Se levantó rápidamente y corrió al baño para deshacerse de todo.

_{Me encuentro envuelto en la oscuridad, debo salir}_

_{¿No puedo siquiera soñar?}_

Estaba en las penumbras, logró vestirse con tranquilidad después de lavar su rostro lleno de lágrimas. A pesar de todo, seguía sintiendo el cuerpo frío, casi congelado. Fue a recostarse en la cama, aquel _nido de amor, _rió por tal tontería que se le vino a la mente. Cubrió su cuerpo con las mantas e intentó conciliar el sueño, intentó. Su mente le traicionaba de una forma tan hiriente, haciéndole recordar todos esos momentos de simple calentura, pero que atesoraba como si fuera algo demasiado preciado. Y fue en ese tiempo donde recordó que todo era un juego cruel. Los ojos se le aguaron volviendo a sollozar. _¿Por qué? _

_{La lluvia penetra mis ojos} _

Despertó envuelto en las mantas con sutileza, la posición en la que se recostó no había cambiado mucho, no creyó que iba a poder dormir, aunque no fue una siesta de la que podría decirse placentera. Al parecer también lloró mientras dormía, los rastros de lágrimas en su rostro eran pruebas congruentes de ello. Debía ir a la escuela, no quería, no estaba de humor, se sentía tan enfermo y débil. Más que nada, no quería cruzarse con su _pesadilla._ Pero si no iba estaba seguro que preocuparía a Kyle, y este era una molestia cuando se preocupaba. Bufó levantándose de la cama para alistarse.

Salió sin ganas para la escuela, en el camino se encontró con el pelirrojo, que por alguna razón estaba eufórico, le subía el ánimo cuando se encontraba así. Reía. No le mencionó nada sobre su encuentro pasado al muchacho porque era probable que enloqueciera, con lo protector que era. En la institución estuvo tranquilo, lo cual les pareció raro a sus compañeros, el pelinegro no solía ser así de callado. Estaba decaído, más de uno lo notó, pero lo mejor era ahorrarse comentarios.

En la cafetería se topó con el rubio. Le sonrió como saludo, recibiendo una fría mirada y que le fuera indiferente. Su sonrisa no se borró.

_{Pretendo estar loco con una sonrisa} _

El día se pasó con una velocidad que le pareció desconocida e imposible. Kyle le propuso ir a comer algo después de la escuela, aceptó. Con un poco de privacidad tal vez podría decirle a Kyle lo que pasó. El fin del día llegó y los chicos se encaminaron a un restaurant cercano. Bromearon en todo el camino, se contaban tonterías y cosas triviales, nada importante. Llegaron al lugar determinado. Pidieron el alimento y todo estaba en orden, hasta que el tema salió a la luz…

-_¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Enserio?! ¡Stan Marsh! –_le reprendió sorpresivamente el pelirrojo. Todas las miradas del lugar se posaron en ellos, haciendo que el pelinegro se encogiera en su lugar.

-_Kyle, baja la voz… atraes las miradas –_Le susurró avergonzado por su comportamiento. El pelinegro bufó.

-_Es que no lo puedo creer… Stan, volviste a cometer el mismo error –_Eso lo sabía, pero esta vez fue intencional. Se puso a juguetear con el servilletero. Esa reprimenda era lo que no quería.

_{Si tropiezo, no puedo regresar} _

-_Lo sé… pero-_

_-Nada de peros, vamos, te estás hiriendo, lo sabes… ¿acaso eres masoquista o algo así? ¿Te gusta sufrir, te gusta el dolor? – _Negó ante las preguntas que le daba el chico. –_Entonces basta. _

_-Lo amo… -_soltó en un susurro débil, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que el pelirrojo le escuchara.

-_Estás loco, enserio –_le miró con el ceño fruncido y negando incontables veces en forma desaprobación. –_Sabes que él sale con Stotch ¿cierto? –_El pelinegro se quedó en silencio. –_Lo tomaré como un sí. ¿En qué diablos piensas? –_soltó un suspiro frustrado. Observó al otro, de cierta forma estaba menos radiante hoy. –_Ya decía yo que ese tal McCormick traía algo mal consigo… -_negó nuevamente.

-_Es tan… difícil esto –_dijo con quietud el pelinegro. –_Pensé que había encontrado a 'ese' alguien. –_suspiró vencido.

-_Pues pensaste mal, muy mal Stan. –_pasó una mano por su cabellera pelirroja. –_Ya llegará alguien. _–le miró por largo tiempo, el muchacho estaba con la cabeza gacha. –_Ya, vamos a casa. _–se levantando esperando que el otro le imitara y así fue. Se preocupaba como el pelinegro no tenía idea, se le hacía tan difícil verlo así, y todo por alguien… que no valía la pena.

Salió cabizbajo del lugar sin mirar alrededor, sin importarle nada, hasta que chocó con alguien, otro chico. Se quejó.

-_Lo siento –_dijo corto en un susurro levantando la vista encontrándose con una imagen bastante atractiva.

-_Tan distraído como siempre, Marsh –_le dijeron en burla. Llevó su mirada hasta la voz.

-_… Donovan… -_dijo de forma insegura. El castaño sonrió. _'El mismo'_ le respondió sin quitar su sonrisa contagiándosela al pelinegro. El pelirrojo le saludó con desbordante alegría, se pusieron a hablar, al pelinegro no le importaba mucho saber de qué hablaban. Llevó con sigilo su mirada hasta el chico que acompañaba al castaño. Era un joven alto, pelinegro también como él, delgado, _guapo. _Le encontró mirándole con cautela, su penetrante mirada le atravesó, desvió su mirada avergonzado sintiendo su cara ponerse inexplicablemente caliente, parecería como si tuviese fiebre.

-_Soy un grosero, no los he presentado –_rió el castaño. –_Él es Craig Tucker, un compañero en la clase de idiomas. _–el aludido levantó la mano en señal de saludo a los dos chicos. Les sonrió un poco, solo un poco, y el pelinegro sintió su corazón dar un brinco de extraña felicidad.

-_Mucho gusto, Kyle Broflovski –_el pelirrojo se presentó primero al ver que el pelinegro parecía estar en la luna.

-_Un gusto. –_volvió a sonreír el pelinegro mayor. Su voz. Stan volvió a sentir el brincoteo de su corazón acelerado en su pecho, ¿por qué se sentía así? -_¿y tú eres…? –_Tucker le miró esperando respuesta. El menor se inquietó.

- _S-Stan… Stan Marsh–_hizo el esfuerzo por no tartamudear y titubear, pero falló. Kyle alzó la ceja extrañado. Marsh era un coqueto cuando se lo proponía, qué le pasó ahora…

-_Mucho gusto, Stan –_la suavidad de su voz hizo palpitar su corazón, se sentía vivo. El nerviosismo le consumió y entró en pánico. _Huir. _

-_ A-Ahm… eh… yo, ya… me debo ir. U-Un gusto Craig… -_se inclinó y se encaminó a su casa a paso acelerado con Kyle siguiéndole dando protesta del porqué su comportamiento, ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía.

_{¿Esto se llama amor?}_

Se quedó mirando el camino que el pelinegro había tomado, curioso muchacho. Pero debía admitir que tenía una belleza hipnotizante, parecía ser agradable, no estaba muy acostumbrado a que tartamudearan de esa forma y después se fueran. Soltó una ligera risa.

-_¿Qué pasa? ¿Te gustó Marsh? –_Escuchó al castaño llamándole de forma burlona, le miró de reojo y sonrió.

-_Creo que a esto es a lo que se llama amor a primera vista, ¿no? –_La risa del otro resonó en el lugar.

-_Pienso que también le gustaste. No suele comportarse así de tímido y… estúpido –_Tucker rió ante lo último. Un complejo de doncella al parecer tenía este muchacho Marsh.

-_¿Me harías un favor? –_Preguntó mientras entraba al restaurant seguido del castaño.

_{¿Un príncipe?}_

* * *

_Ta~dah! así quedó mi pequeño adorable y precioso fic chiquitico(?) Si les gustó dejen su review y si no... pues también es bien recibido aquí ~ _

_No aseguro una continuación pronta pero la habrá _

_Kami fuera~! _


End file.
